Gone Wrong
by ALittleLess15
Summary: When a Clanker scientist and a Darwinist boffin make a grave mistake with their machine, designed to erase the war from exsistance, a young girl wakes up in the middle of her favorite series, the Leviathan books. How will her presence alter the story?


**I DO NOT OWN LEVIATHAN! I'd uploaded something else, but it just sounded… fake. And un-Leviathan worthy. So this has the same base of sorts, but different plot and everything. Hope it will be better, if not, tell meh!**

With the wind blowing fiercely, rain pouring down all around me, I felt like I was a part of the story. At any rate, I'd much rather be brave Deryn than myself; the wonderful cowardly Bree. My umbrella was propped up in the branches above me, keeping the rain from hitting me and my book, _Leviathan. _I had resorted to reading in a tree, during a _rainstorm,_ because of my brother.

_He's your legal guardian, too. _A small part of my brain reminded me, and I scowled. No parents, two years from being an adult myself, and an eighteen year old brother will really ruin someone's mood, I can tell you that. He thought he was better than me, _all because I was a stupid girl!_

As I flipped through my well-worn pages, I wished I had grabbed _Behemoth _and _Goliath_, too. These books made me feel better. Deryn had courage, strength, and nobody thought she wasn't good enough.

I could hardly see in the darkness of the storm, and my flashlight's bulb was dim and flickering. A loud thunderclap boomed, and lightning streaked the sky. My flashlight went out.

I groaned and threw it to the ground, leaning back against the tree and shutting _Leviathan,_ as well as my eyes. Maybe just a quick nap…

I woke up, feeling as if… well as if I had fallen asleep in a tree. But that's not where I was. A streambed was over to my right, and I could hear dogs baying in the distance. Fields of rye seemed to stretch on forever.

Where was I?

That's when I heard the voice. "I'm warning you, boy. Whatever you stole, it's not worth getting shot for!" a young man's voice yelled, and I spun around. A man in a uniform sat atop his horse, gun ready. A saber hung down at the horse's side.

With a start, I realized that this was exactly what had happened in _Leviathan_… right before I'd fallen asleep. I was dreaming.

A boy leaped up from the rye and grabbed the horseman's arm. This must be Alek. I felt like I should be holding a soda and an extra-large bucket of popcorn. And wearing 3D glasses.

_Well, it is my dream. Why don't I change it up a little bit? _

I snuck over through the rye, Alek and the horseman unaware of my presence as they tussled. I yanked the saber from the rider's belt and, surprising myself, pointed it at Alek's throat.

"Go, join your men! This boy isn't worth your strength! I'll take care of him!" I shouted at the horseman.

I half-expected him to point his rifle at me and shoot, inevitably waking me. But instead he nodded, turning and galloping away.

Alek spluttered at me. I grinned. "Hi!" I said, which probably weirded him out even more.

"Who are you? Why would the soldier listen to a _girl?_" He asked, crossing his arms. "I bet you don't even know how to fence!"

I pressed the point a little harder to his throat. "To answer you, Bree, because this is a dream, and yes, I do. Now march! We're going to save your men!" I commanded, nearly bursting with laughter. My dream-self had some imagination. I could feel the rye brushing my arms, smell the gunpowder, and hear Alek's nervous breaths. This was just plain weird.

I reached out and put my hand on Alek's shoulder. My hand and his shoulder were both solid. He turned, and a spark of fear lit in his eyes.

"Alek, can you do me a favor?" I asked, an idea starting to form.

"You dare address me like a commoner and ask me for a favor, _after _you attacked me?" He fumed. This boy had some serious anger issues at the moment.

I rolled my eyes. "Just kick me in the knee. Hard, if you please."

Alek stared at me like I was crazy, and then shrugged. He pulled back his leg, obviously have been dying for a reason to get at me.

Major brain halt. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. It was a _dream_, a scarily real one.

But as his boot connected with my knee, I started thinking otherwise. It hurt something awful. As I hopped around in a circle, screaming and cursing, he bolted, and I was forced to run after him, my knee still throbbing.

"Wait!" I shouted, keeping my eyes glued on Alek's russet hair, bobbing up and down with his head as he sprinted away from me.

"Aleksander of Hohenburg, child of archduke Ferdinand and Sophie, grandnephew of the emperor of Austria, stop right now or I _will _use this sword to make you into a walking shish kebob!" I screamed.

Alek jolted to a stop, slowly turning toward me and walking back. "How do you know who I am? Are you in league with the assassins?" he asked warily.

"Not at all. I'm just a girl who fell asleep in a tree and woke up here!" I told him, but he didn't believe me, I could tell.

"Impossible. Tell me who you really are, and how you know who I am!" He yelled.

"I just did! Come on, Volger and Klopp could be dying!" That sobered Alek up. We ran, my knee aching the whole way. As we made our way to the Stormwalker, I thought about what might be causing this hallucination. Sure, I'd eaten some shrimp earlier. But could funky sushi really cause this? I sure hoped so. I really didn't want to wake up in a mental institution wearing a straitjacket.

I shook the thoughts out my head and kept running. Either way, this dream was getting good.


End file.
